deadfrontier2fandomcom-20200222-history
Bug Report
This page will briefly outline the best way to submit a useful and informative bug report for any issues you may encounter in Dead Frontier 2. Developers can often find it difficult to figure out the cause of many issues within games just off of an explanation and some extra detail provided by the user could really help in the fixing process. This small guide will show you how to submit a report to the official Dead Frontier 2 support page with whatever information you can provide, and most importantly how to locate and submit the game's output log or crash folder if one is created. Things to note about Dead Frontier 2 * If your game crashes, do not start up the game again. Each time Dead Frontier 2 is started a new output log is created thus wiping the old one, so any clues leading to the reason you crashed may be erased. * If the game appears to be freezing or the window stops responding, give it about 30-45 seconds as it may recover. If after this period the game still appears to be frozen, force close the game. * When submitting a bug report keep in mind all technical issues are handled mostly by a single developer, bugs will not always be fixed right away as they may take time to track down and patch. You may or may not get a response when submitting a bug report, if you don't receive a response, don't assume the report was ignored as the issue may have been added to a list where other bugs hold priority first. * Ian Yates or "Xaelath" is another support team member for Dead Frontier 2, he may be able to help with solving your problems but he is not a developer. Locating and Preparing a Dead Frontier 2 Crash Report Folder In some cases Dead Frontier 2 may crash with the following message, this section will show you how to compress this crash report folder and send it to the developer properly. Step 1 - Navigate to your Steam library and find Dead Frontier 2. Right click on Dead Frontier 2 and go into "properties". Step 2 - Select the "Local Files" tab in the Steam game properties, then click on "Browse Local Files" Step 3 - You should now see the crash report folder with the exact name you got in the error message above. Right click the crash report folder with the name mentioned in the error, hover your mouse over "Send to" then select "Compressed (zipped) folder". This will create a new folder and ask you to name it, rename it "crash report" and press enter. Step 4 - Now that your new folder has been created, you will notice it has a zipper on the icon, this is the folder we want to send to the developer. Click on the "crash report" folder and drag it to your desktop. Now you are done with preparing the crash report folder, proceed to creating a detailed bug report. Locating the Dead Frontier 2 Output Log The Dead Frontier 2 output log is quite easy to find but it's quite buried in other games files and it could be overlooked. Step 1 - Navigate to your Steam library and find Dead Frontier 2. Right click on Dead Frontier 2 and go into "properties". Step 2 - Select the "Local Files" tab in the Steam game properties, then click on "Browse Local Files" Step 3 - Double click the "DeadFrontier2_Data" folder. Once in the DeadFrontier2_Data folder you will notice lots of files, so click the "Search DeadFrontier2_Data" text field and type in "output_log". Step 4 - Drag the output_log file onto your desktop. Creating a Detailed Bug Report Step 5 - Open your web browser and navigate to http://support.deadfrontier2.com Step 6 - Click on "Start a Discussion" then select your category from the drop down menu as "Bug/Technical Issues private" You will need to enter your name and email address if you are not signed into the support website. Note: The private in the square brackets simply means nobody else can see your bug report besides the developers and support staff. Step 7 - Now it's time to fill in a subject for our support ticket, this is where we describe briefly in a few words what bug we experienced. The subject of your support ticket can really be whatever you want, but it is highly recommended to include a brief name relating to the bug you found, here is a subject I would use. Ex: "Worms creating hissing audio after death" Just something brief, but somewhat descriptive. Step 8 - This is where all the important details are written, the ticket body. Here we describe to the developer any details we know about the bug, what we remember about when the bug occurred, and possibly how to reproduce it so that the developer can try to have it happen himself. It's possible you may not know anything about the bug, or you may know exactly how to produce it, below you will see a number of possible fields you can fill in and paste into your support ticket to improve it's quality. * "What is the bug?" - Describe the bug the best you can, the developer needs to be able to understand what isn't working properly or what you are reporting. Ex: "When killing worms that spawn out of a zombie on the floor, even after they have died and the death animation has stopped, they still make a hissing noise." * "When did the bug occur?" - Try to provide the date and if possible time of when the bug occurred. This field can allow the developer to check and see if it's possible this bug only occurred because some development work was being done at that specific time. * "Where did the bug occur?" - Were you in a building, in an outpost, in the street, in the multiplayer lobby screen, in the credit shop, in the game menu - Any details about the location of which the bug occurred could help the developer narrow the issue down to a specific part of the game. * "How did the bug occur?" - This is the most important part of the body, this is where you describe to the developer to the best of your ability how to try and reproduce the bug. Even if you do not know how to reproduce it, try to provide as many details as possible, bugs should always be reported regardless of how much information you can provide to make the developer aware of a potential issue. Ex 1: If you can't remember step by step on how to reproduce it, just tell the developer what you were doing at the time. "I entered a building and killed two zombies, one of the zombies spawned 2 worms. After I reloaded my gun I shot both the worms, about 10 seconds after I killed them while looting a body I noticed that the worms were still hissing at me even though they were dead, there were no other worms in the room." Ex 2: Step by Step guides or videos are a great help to a developer, if you can provide this, please do. How to reproduce: - Enter building. - Shoot zombies until worms spawn out of it's corpse. - Kill worms. Result: Worms will still hiss after death. This example was quite simple as this bug doesn't take anything special to reproduce, but do remember some bugs may take very special steps to recreate and if you know exactly how to do it, outline them all. Step 10 - Now that we filled in our bug report to the best we can, we should now provide the most important tool to the developer, your output log/crash report folder. If you remember, we moved our output log or crash report folder to the desktop after completing steps 1-4. Now select "Choose File" next to Attach File in the support ticket, navigate to your desktop and select the output_log or "crash report" folder. Step 11 - You're done! Simply verify you are a human and click "Create" on the bottom left of the ticket. This is an example of a ticket that is ready for creation. __FORCETOC__ Category:Support